


Condoms

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [16]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Condoms

You were waiting in the tower lobby when it was time for your brother and Parker to get back. Chewing on your lip, you just wanted the comfort that your guys brought. As soon as they walked in, you rushed to meet them halfway, hugging Parker. “How was school?” You asked, wanting to get your mind off Clint being on a mission.

“Boring.” He kissed your head. “Vin got hit on.”

Looking at Vin, you smirked. “Was she cute?” You teased.

He shrugged. “Too goody two shoes. That’s your type. Not mine.” He teased.

“Hey!” Parker pretended to be offended.

You kissed his jaw. “But I like that about you.” You teased. “They say opposites attract.”

“Definitely fit with you two.” Vin snorted, following you both up to the kitchen floor.

“Chinese for dinner, by the way.” You told them.

“Sweet.” Vin sat on the counter. “Where’s that Bucky guy?”

You shrugged. “I have no idea…” You sat by him. “Steve should be coming too.”

Parker smiled. “Steve is nice.” He spoke up.

You smiled back. “That’s relieving. Bucky seems cool too.”

“You met him?” Vin asked, not remembering him.

You nodded. “At lunch. He’s quiet. Funny.” You shrugged. “Dad almost had Bruce stay, too, when Bucky took a different direction with making sure we’re ‘safe’.”

“How’s that?” Vin raised his eyebrows.

“He asked if that meant make sure we have condoms.” You laughed.

Parker turned bright red at that, making Vin laugh loudly. “I like him.” Vin agreed.

You chuckled. “I slipped out of the room after that.”

Parker just nuzzled into your shoulder, still blushing. Vin clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry about it, man.”

You giggled as he groaned and spotted Bucky passing by. “Bucky! Come meet my other half.” You felt him smile at that.

“I’ve met the kid.” Bucky chuckled. “Why’s he hiding?”

“She meant me.” Vin scoffed, but said teasingly.

“Did I?” You teased back. “And cause he’s shy.” You nudged your boyfriend.

Parker looked up and gave Bucky a wave. “Glad you’re alive.” He joked. “How was the mission?”

He nodded. “Sore, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Glad it’s not worse.” Parker noted.

Bucky gave him a half smile, then waved to Vin. “Nice meeting you guys.”

“You, too.” Vin nodded.

He nodded back. “I’ll meet you guys here with Steve in a few hours?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You agreed before he walked out and you went back to talking with the boys. “So, I’ll be out for the remainder of the mission, and then Nat is looking into other school options for me.” You told them.

Parker nodded, kissing your head. “Sounds good.”

Vin wasn’t as understanding about at first and raised his eyebrows. “Other school options?”

Sighing, you leaned against Parker. “Online, homeschooling, things like that.” You told him with a small shrug. “I-I just don’t want to leave the tower without being with someone the whole time. And, I can’t do that at school. Dad says he thinks I have PTSD…” You felt your boyfriend nod against you and smiled weakly as he held your hand.

“But someone would be there the whole time with you at school.” Vin looked at you.

“Not like I can hold someone’s hand all day, or be right next to someone all day.” You countered.

“Parker deals with stuff all the time and he’s still in school.” Vin blinked.

“Don’t get me involved.” He shot at your brother.

Vin shot him a look right back. “I’m just saying that it’s not like we have much time in school left. You can finish it off, then lock yourself away. Why bother all but dropping out now?”

You were getting angry with your brother. “How about we have you get kidnapped by those assholes and see how well you deal with it after?!”

“It was scary for me too!” He shot back. “I know obviously not as scary for you, but it’s just one semester left. That’s the safest school in the state.”

“I know that! Knowing and feeling are two different things. I can tell myself not to panic all I want, and it doesn’t help.” You looked at Parker. “Right?”

Parker immediately nodded. “Of course.”

Vin just stayed quiet and stared at his hands. You felt you were choosing right, and suddenly felt guilty.

Parker squeezed your hand tightly, kissing your knuckles. “It’ll all work out.” He assured you, earning a small smile in return. It didn’t reach your eyes, but he understood.

You leaned against him as he told you about school, liking the sound of his voice as it calmed you. It helped you focus on something other than your heartbeat, or overthinking if you were doing the wrong thing by not wanting to go back to school. Everyone seemed to be on board except the person’s opinion that mattered most. Which hurt, but you would talk to him later, when it was just the two of you. Even though you were comfortable with Parker, there was still a level of vulnerability that you only allowed yourself to feel around Vin.

“Mr. Rogers has arrived.” JARVIS announced to no one in particular.

“Now you get to meet Bucky’s best friend. And his complete opposite.” Parker chuckled.

“Oh no, is he uptight?” You lifted your head.

He smiled and shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t say uptight. Just more likely to follow the rules. That’s all.”

“So like you?” Vin chuckled.

Parker laughed at that. “He’s more muscular. I’m a tiny nerd compared to him.”

“Who isn’t?” You teased, pecking his lips so you knew he was kidding.

“I thought Bucky was joking with me when he told me Peter got a girlfriend.” Steve walked in, wanting something to eat before his shower.

“Nope.” Parker grinned. “This is Y/N, and Vin.”

You waved as Vin did, watching as he eyed your tattoos and piercings. You were worried he would be judgemental then he chuckled. “You guys gotta teach me the point of those.” He grabbed stuff for a sandwich.

“Technically, there is no point. It’s a form of self-expression.” You told him with a shrug. “You don’t have any?” If he had been a soldier way back when, did he pass up getting one with a needle or something?

He shook his head. “I didn’t get a chance. I’d doubt they hurt me but kinda scared you know?” He came to sit across from you guys. “I wouldn’t do a piercing though.” He chuckled.

“Not even your ear?” You asked, surprised that he said he was scared. “I’d like to get more ink, but I have a feeling I have to wait until our birthday now, though.” You made a face, making Vin laugh. “You do, too.” You poked your brother.

“Not even my ear.” Steve laughed. “I could see Bucky getting something. Can you?” He munched on his snack.

You shrugged. “I can’t say. I haven’t talked to him much.”

“Tattoos yes, piercings no.” Parker chuckled.

Steve agreed, nodding as he finished. “Well it was nice meeting you guys. I’ll hop in the shower and meet you later for dinner?” He cleared off his mess.

You nodded, turning your attention back to Vin and Parker. “Do you play video games?” You asked out of nowhere, curious. You knew that Vin didn’t, but had no idea about Parker.

He nodded. “A little yeah, more computer stuff with a friend I have at school.”

“That was random.” Vin raised an eyebrow at you.

“I was playing racing games with Dad this morning. I was curious.” You shrugged.

Parker smiled at that. “That’s great.”

Vin nodded. “Now I need something to bond with him over…We could talk about Nat.” He joked.

You laughed at that. “You have a week or two to think it over at least.” You teased. “It’ll take you that long.”

Vin flicked a bit of his drink at you, making a face. “Jerk.” He said half playfully.

You smiled innocently at him and brought them to the common room where you could watch some tv while you cuddled Parker. You’d been looking forward to that all day.

Vin sat at your feet while you nuzzled into your cushion of a boyfriend, letting yourself relax. He let you choose whatever you wanted to watch, knowing you had the same tastes. You focused on the screen for a while before you eyelids became heavy.

* * *

The next thing you knew, Parker was shaking you gently to tell you it was time for dinner. He smiled as you swatted at him. “Sweetheart…” He whined.

“Shhhhhh.”

He chuckled. “Food’s here.”

“Fine.” You leaned on him harder. “Carry me.”

Vin laughed, shaking his head. “You can walk. Don’t force him to carry you.”

You opened your eyes and sent him a glare. “You’re just jealous.”

“That I don’t have Parker to carry me?” He laughed.

“That you don’t have a Parker.” You grumbled as you stood. Stretching, you laughed when Parker poked your side. You poked him back and giggled when he seemed ticklish. “I’ll remember that.” You smirked.

He looked worried for a moment but followed you with a smile.

Bucky and Steve had spread out what they ordered, sitting across from each other as they talked about missions. You sat next to Parker, with Vin across from you.

“Don’t you think our chem teacher was being a bitch today?” Vin looked at Parker.

“Language.” Steve muttered.

You chuckled at that, taking a bite of your food. This conversation had nothing to do with you, and you knew that’s why Vin brought it up. He wanted to remind you that there would be conversations you wouldn’t be a part of if you left school.

Vin winked at Steve then looked at Parker, chuckling as he shrugged, then nodded. Conversation resumed easily, dinner having a light mood.

“Can you stay the night?” You looked at Parker, hopeful.

Steve looked up at that. “He’s not sleeping in your room.”

You made a face at him. “We would just be sleeping.”

Bucky snorted at that. When you stared at him, he smirked. “Yeah, if you say so.” He chuckled.

Parker blushed brightly. “I’ll probably leave around 9, like usual.”

“Okay.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Coming by tomorrow after school?” Of course you knew that he had other things to do, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t hope.

He nodded. “I’ll let you know, I might have decathlon practice.”

“Nerd.” Vin mumbled.

You tossed a vegetable at him and stuck your tongue out at him. You helped clean up a little once dinner was over, going back to your spot on the couch. Your legs were over Parker’s, and your brother lifted your head to sit behind you. “Dad will be safe right?” You looked up at him.

Vin gave you a small smile and nodded. “They all will.” He kissed your forehead.

You hummed and focused on the tv, trying to clear your mind. There wasn’t anything that you could do either way, so dwelling on it was pointless.

Parker traced patterns on your leg, trying to relax you as well. He knew what was on your mind, and wanted to help keep you distracted. He watched as Steve came and plopped down, knowing he was being protective.

* * *

When it got closer to 9, you let out a soft sigh, not wanting him to go. You sat up and cuddled to his middle, holding onto him tight. “Text me when you get home, so I know you’re safe?” You asked softly.

“Of course.” He nodded, kissing your head.

Steve looked at him. “And no going around the city before bed.” It was clear he had a ‘dad voice’ to his tone.

Parker raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Because it’s dangerous and most of the team isn’t here to help in case you get hurt.” Steve explained.

When Parker glanced at you, he nodded, then looked back to Steve. “Fine.”

Steve nodded happily and looked back at the tv. At least he wouldn’t be comforting you over Parker getting hurt if that happened.

Parker stood, waving to Vin. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Vin nodded. “See you at school.”

You walked Parker out to the elevator sadly. “I hope tomorrow goes by quickly.” You told him, your arms around his waist.

He nodded, pecking your lips gently. “I’ll try and come back as soon as I can.”

“Good.” You smiled. “Good night.”

He didn’t want to go and just stayed holding you. “Night.”

You leaned your head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. “I’ll miss you.”

“It’s just until tomorrow. I promise.”

You nodded, hating that you’ve never been so attached so quickly to someone. It terrified you. You finally made yourself pull away and smiled weakly up at him.

With one more small kiss, he turned and entered the elevator. You waved before sulking back to where your brother was, smacking him when he was giving you a teasing smirk. “Shut up.” You chuckled.

“It’s pretty gross.” He smirked wider.

“You’re gross.” You countered.

Vin shook his head and snorted, turning back to the tv. “Ready for bed?”

You shrugged. “Just about.” You told him. “Might hop in the shower first.”

Vin nodded and stood. “Me too.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Come watch a movie after?” You asked, hopeful.

Vin agreed. “Yeah, might fall asleep on you though.” He chuckled.

You shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Probably not the last.” He rubbed his eyes as you both went upstairs. “It’ll be weird when we’re separated.” He noted, thinking about college, and down the line.

You pouted at him. “We’ll always be close.”

He gave you a sad smile. “Not when you’re off having little Parkers.”

You widened your eyes. “That’s way down the road!”

“So, you have thought about it…” He teased.

You had never felt yourself blush so brightly and groaned. “I hate you.” You huffed.

Vin laughed loudly as he walked over to his room. “See you in a few.”

Waving him off, you hope he didn’t tell Parker about this. You knew guys tended to be weird about things like that. The thought of losing him hurt, and you shook your head to get rid of the thoughts. He was one of the only stable things in your life at the moment.

* * *

Vin knocked on your door half an hour later, figuring that was enough time for you to shower and change. When you didn’t answer he peeked in, then went to get under your covers. You were already asleep, much to his surprise, but curled into him anyway. He chuckled to himself and shut his eyes, falling asleep with ease.

When you woke up, you glanced up and Vin and chuckled at how his hair was all over. You reached up and played with it, smiling as he shifted. “Vinnn.” You whispered, giggling as he shook his head ever so slightly. Just the same way he’d done since you were kids. You blew against his cheek until he woke, grinning when he grumbled.

“God, you suck.” He pushed your face gently with a sleepy smile.

“No, I’m just an adorable alarm clock.” You smiled. “And it’s too easy to mess with you.” You shrugged, rolling to your back.

“I don’t want to go.” He whined, laying on you dramatically.

Laughing, you pushed on him. “That food is starting to take it’s toll on you.” You grunted dramatically.

“Is it?” He gasped worriedly, but teasing as he got off you.

Rolling your eyes, you sighed. “God, I’m going to be bored today. But, better than panicking all day.”

He nodded and shrugged. “Hopefully a few days will help.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” You agreed. “I can always text you all day.” You teased.

“And get me in trouble.” He stuck his tongue out.

Grinning, you nodded. “What else is a twin sister for?” 


End file.
